The implantation of orthopedic implanted devices for fusion, stabilization, and fixation of joints, fractures, and other fusions involves various complicated processes and components. The reaming of bone elements for implantation of orthopedic implanted devices often requires an assistant physically stabilizing the bone elements, which may easily lead to shifting and/or misalignment of bone elements during the reaming procedure.
What is needed is a more stable and accurate system, method, and apparatus for reaming bone elements.